Easier Done than Said
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Kai and Rei have been together for two years when Rei tells Kai that he loves someone else. Kai leaves. Now Rei is deperate to catch the two he loves. Yaoi Threesome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Kai came awake to the sound of Rei's soft sobs. He rolled over and pulled the trembling neko-jin closer. "Rei, what's wrong?" Rei moved closer to the Russian, nuzzling Kai's neck. "Nothing. It was just a nightmare."  
  
Kai rolled Rei onto his back and propped himself up on his elbow, brushing away some of Rei's tears. "Rei, you don't start crying because of a nightmare. I want to know what's going on." The neko-jin a fit of childishness stuck his tongue out before rolling on to his side. The Russian sighed in frustration and rolled the other teen on to his back before sitting on him.  
  
"Kon, I want to know exactly what's wrong." Rei looked like he was about to disagree but the look on Kai's face said that he was going to do something drastic to get the answer. He folded his arms over his chest as well as he could with Kai sitting on him. "Fine, but you aren't going to like it. I'm in love with someone beside you."  
  
The minute Rei said those words, he instantly regretted it. He had made it sound like he no longer loved Kai. Which was not true. He loved the Russian more than anyone, with the exception of the second person. Rei thoroughly believed in the ability to love more than one person equally. Kai however did not. It had taken Rei six months to get Kai to final admit it and he had just made it look like he didn't feel anything for Kai any longer.  
  
"I see." Kai got off the neko-jin, mahogany eyes once again cold and uncaring. Rei scrambled out of the bed nearly tripping on the blankets. "Kai, it's not what you think!" The Russian spun around, eyes burning with rage and hurt. "It's not? You could have fooled me!"  
  
The neko-jin drew himself up to his full height, only slightly shorter than the Russian. "Kai, it is possible to love more than one person at a time! You just have to be more open!" Kai laughed, the sound short and harsh. "I did open up, and look what happened! I had my mind fucked with!!" He pulled shoes and a sweater on before picking up his bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai had the door half open before he chose to answer. "Anywhere but here. I might fly back to Russia. I haven't decided. As long as you're not there, I could care less." The door shut with a resounding click. Rei waited for several seconds, irrationally hoping that the proud Russian would return  
  
He sank to his knees, unable to stop the tears from flowing. He couldn't understand why Kai had left. He had wanted the truth and Rei had told him, not thinking of the consequences. The neko-jin drew his legs to his body and wrapped his arms around them, rocking back and fourth. "I'm so sorry Kai. I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Kai was halfway to the airport when he changed his mind. He tapped the cab driver on the shoulder. The fact that at three in the morning he had managed to get a taxi still surprised him. "What?" The Russian tried not to stay anything rude, although the taxi driver had started it. "I want to go to 244 Centennial Drive." The driver stopped in the middle of the deserted road and turning partially in his seat. "That's all the way on the other side of town. I'm not your personal chauffeur."  
  
The Russian took his wallet from his bag. "Look, just take me there. I'll double the fare." The man glanced at the counter that sat at $20.00 and smiled, yellow teeth barely visible. "Fine." The man flipped a U-turn in the middle of the road, going much slower than the speed limit. Kai relaxed, trying not to think about what had happened only twenty minutes ago, although it had seemed like only seconds.  
  
The car came to a lurching stop in front of an old brownstone apartment building. Kai glared at the man and handed him several crumpled twenties. He grabbed his bag, and shoved the door open, not wanting to spend anymore time in the cramped car.  
  
Kai tiredly climbed the stairs, wanting nothing more then to sleep for the next three days. He knocked on the green door, waiting patiently for the house's occupant to wake. Slowly the door opened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"What the hell Kai?" Tala leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms against the early morning chill. Kai ran a hand through his still disheveled hair, setting his bag down. "Tala, it's too early. Just let me in." The redhead stepped back, smirking. "Shouldn't you be at home cuddling with Rei?" 

Kai picked up his bag and brushed past the other Russian before dropping it on the floor in the living room next to the couch. "No!" Tala was doing a very good impression of a fish. Kai and Rei had been nearly inseparable for the six months they had been together and now Kai was about to rip his head off for even mentioning the neko-jin.

"Kai, what the fuck is going on? Three day ago you could barely keep your hands off of him." The slate haired Russian sighed. "Tala, it's a long story and right now, I just want to sleep. You'll know all in the morning." 

Tala threw up his hands up. "Fine. But if you did anything to hurt him!" He walked off, not even his enhanced hearing catching Kai's words. "But no one cares if I get hurt."

*****

When Kai came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking like he was only half awake, Tala was at the kitchen table looking painfully chipper with a cup of tea gently steaming in front of him. Kai got his own glass before sitting across from his friend. "Spill it Kai, I want to hear exactly what happened." 

Kai swirled his tea, staring into the pale gold liquid. When he spoke his voice was barely audible. "I woke last night to find Rei crying." Tala leaned closer not wanting to miss a word. "I asked him what was wrong and he said that he had a nightmare. I knew that he was lying. He hasn't suffered from a nightmare since we got together. I manage to wheedle it out of him. He told me that he loved someone else and I left. That's why I was on your doorstep this morning."

Tala took a drink of his tea, blue eyes fixed on Kai. "Kai, you have got to be the biggest bastard on the face of the planet." Mahogany fixed on the redhead, burning with rage. "What the hell are you talking about Ivanhov? You weren't there. You didn't see the look in his eyes." 

Tala rubbed at one temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Obviously you never paid enough attention to your kitten. You missed the way that he watched you, and worried when you were out of the room for even half a minute. I think when he said that he loved someone else; he meant that he also loved you. I remember him telling me that many neko-jin in his village have more then one mate."

The redhead got to his feet and moved to stand next to Kai, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know that jumping to conclusions has gotten you in to before. Don't jump to one about Rei's feelings. He wouldn't change his mind that quickly. Give him a chance. I've got to go. I have some errands I've got to do."

Kai also got up. "I've got to go sit through meetings all day. I'm sure that I'll be gone all night." The slate haired Russian disappeared, leaving Tala staring after him. He dropped the mugs into the sink, not caring if they broke. "Fucking bastard. He doesn't know what he's lost." 

*****

Tala wiggled through the crowd at the bar, icy eyes searching. He had gone into his office for several minutes to retrieve some files before spending the rest of the day running around town before heading downtown to one of the most well known and best bars in the city.

"Rei!" The neko-jin turned from where he stood at the end of the bar, a glass in his hand. He saw Tala and smiled, snapping back to the glass when one of the bar patrons growled at him. He quickly finished the glass and took the money from the patron, slipping it into the pocket of his pants before moving down to meet Tala.

Tala had to admit that Rei looked absolutely edible. The neko-jin wore tight leather pants that clung like a second skin, along with a black tank top with an unbuttoned red shirt over the top. His hair wrap and headband were both red, enhancing his eyes. 

Kai had never approved of Rei's wardrobe at work. The Russian was possessive and hated having people look at the neko-jin in any way other then friendship. Ironically enough, it had been, in a roundabout way, Kai that had gotten Rei the job. Although Rei was only eighteen, the bar had hired him immediately. They had wanted the fame of having Kai Hiwatari's lover working for them. 

Tala leaned over the bar and kissed Rei on the forehead. "I thought I'd let you know that Kai showed up on my doorstep last night." Rei unfolded the bench behind the bar and sank down on it, folding his arms on the counter. "That's good to know. Tala, I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't think he was going to break down like that." 

Tala slid onto a stool across from the neko-jin, ignoring the look he got from someone who was going to sit on it. "Rei, don't worry about it. Kai is just too thick to see that you still love him. Give it enough time and he'll come crawling back."

Rei nodded, feeling exhausted. After Kai had left last night he had spent almost the entire night pacing and trying to keep from breaking down again. He had fallen asleep shortly before dawn and had awoken an hour before work. Resting his head on his arms he closed his eyes, wanting nothing more then to go home and sleep. 

Warm fingers combed through his bangs and he found himself purring. He wanted human contact and right now he didn't care who it came from. "And what if he doesn't? I'm not sure I could handle it. I've been in love with him for so long, and in all that time I never told him. And then once were together, I don't tell him that I love another for fear of driving him away, and I did just that!" 

The Russian gently forced Rei's head up, blue and gold meeting, the Russian smiling. "If he doesn't, he's losing one of the most precious things in his life." Tala's soft smile widened and became more wolf like. "Now, do I get to know who your other love is, or I'm I going to be forced to wait?" 

Rei flushed red. "Tala, you're not hel-" He was cut off as one of the patrons beat his glass against the bar. "Hey, sexy, get your pert ass down here and get me more alcohol!" The neko-jin got to his feet and raised a finger to silence Tala. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now." He stretched up and grabbed a small glass off of the shelf and filled it with tequila.

The man handed Rei three dollars and downed the shot, beady black eyes on the neko-jin as he slipped the money into his pocket. The man set his glass down and licked his lips, half standing in his seat and leaning forward. "Say, how 'bout we go back to my place and have some fun?"

Rei bared his fangs in a silent growl. "I don't think so. I have better things to do then spend time with a drunken old leach." The man lunged forward, grabbing on to the raven haired teen's arm with a powerful grip. He pulled the neko-jin forward. "You'll be going anywhere I want young one!"

Abruptly the man found himself on the floor, his cheek rapidly bruising, split lip leaking blood. He looked up, eyes widening in shock. Tala was standing over him, blue eyes burning with anger. The redhead reached down and hauled the man to his feet. When he spoke his voice was deadly calm. "If you ever touch him again you will not live to see the next day. Do you understand?"

The man nodded rapidly, feeling himself turning bright red. He had just been shown up in the bar by a teen that was less then half his age. Tala dropped him and the man scrambled to his feet and rapidly left the bar.

The owner of the bar, Greg, appeared next to Rei, afraid that the neko-jin would go home and tell his lover. "Rei, why don't you take the rest of the night off?" Rei nodded, feeling like he could sleep for the next three days. Not having Kai around was going too seriously screw up his sleeping.

"Tala, can I get a ride back to the apartment?" The older teen nodded. "Yeah. You shouldn't be walking in your condition.

*****

Kai was staring at the living room wall, his thoughts occupied by what Tala had said to him that morning. The front door opened and the slate haired Russian didn't move, thinking that Tala had finally returned. 

He slowly got to his feet, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Slowly he turned to see a tall, lean figure standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, two updates in less the four days. New record for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kai blinked several times as the figure in the doorway flipped on the light. Slowly his vision cleared and he took a step back, trying to keep his composure. Bryan had disappeared not long after the World Championships three years ago and no one had heard from or seen him. Or so Kai had thought.  
  
His sudden reappearance proved that Tala had stayed in contact with him. "Bryan." The lavender haired Russian nodded a greeting and dropped his grey duffle bag to the floor. Kai tried to avoid showing his nervousness. Something about the other Russian did something to his emotions that confused him.  
  
Bryan had changed considerably over the years. His hair was shoulder length and lighter, complementing his moonlight eyes perfectly. He was taller then Kai by four inches and had broadened. Kai licked his lips and was about to say something when the door opened again.  
  
Tala smiled when he saw Bryan standing in front of the door to the living room. "Bry! I'm glad you could come." The lavender haired Russian shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do. I got vacation forced on me." Over the past three years Bryan's accent had deepened slightly, making him seem even more exotic.  
  
Tala noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kai was staring at them oddly. The redhead smirked to himself. It was about time his friend learned that he didn't know every secret that his loved ones had. Kai looked between the other Russians, trying not to lose his temper. Tala had called Bryan and not even let Kai know.  
  
He growled in the back of his throat and folded his arms across his chest. He was again about to speak when Bryan cut his off. "Where's Rei?" Kai pressed his lips together, mahogany eyes flaring with anger. "Probably sitting at home with someone else."  
  
A single lavender eyebrow rose in question. Tala rested a gentle hand on Bryan's arm, noticing the way his friend's body tensed. He didn't need a fight on his hands. The only way to stop Bryan would be to club him unconscious and the only thing at hand for it would be a lamp.  
  
Bryan took a deep breath and turned to face Tala. "Same address?" The redhead nodded and moved out of the other teen's way. With a final look at Kai, Bryan stalked from the house and slammed the door.  
  
Tala stepped into the living room, a bright smile curling his lips. "Well, have you eaten yet?" Kai didn't answer and left the room, his feet oddly silent as he made his way up the stairs. --------  
  
Rei slowly got to his feet at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Wha-" He pulled open the door, his breath catching in his throat. Bryan turned at the sound of the door opening, his moonlight eyes softening at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Rei's hair was half out of its braid, fuzzing around his head like a black halo. He was still wearing his black leather pants from work. One of Kai's grey sweaters hung to mid-thigh, making him look lost. Dark circles underlined his golden eyes, accentuating their color. "Bryan."  
  
The neko-jin collapsed into Bryan's arms, tears welling in his eyes. The Russian scooped him up and stepped into the apartment, closing the door with his foot. He sank into the couch, Rei held close. Slowly the younger teen's sobs quieted and his body relaxed, sinking into Bryan's warmth.  
  
"Why are you here?" Bryan ran a hand through Rei's hair, eyes closed. "Tala called me. He told me that you and Kai were having some problems." Rei rested his head on the Russian's shoulder, fingers toying with the buttons on Bryan's shirt. "That would be an understatement."  
  
They fell into silence and Rei relaxed more, eyes half closed. If Kai knew that he had been in contact with Bryan, he would have been extremely upset. Even in three years Kai hadn't entirely forgiven the other Russian. Rei had, the day after Bryan had sent him to the hospital.  
  
Nothing had actually been said, but Rei could sense the guilt radiating off of the Russian. When the Russian had left he had left the neko-jin his e- mail and only that. It wasn't too long after Rei had gotten back home that he had received his first mail. It was short and to the point, but had included several beautiful pictures.  
  
There had also been several phone calls, many of which Kai had walked on in the middle. When Kai had asked about them, Rei had said the first thing that came to mind. He had always told the older teen that it was Li. He had felt guilty about it, but it was better then having Kai yell.  
  
Rei yawned and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I'm sleepy." Bryan brushed some of Rei's bangs back and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep." The neko-jin grabbed a handful of Bryan's shirt as the Russian got to his feet. He sighed in contentment as the soft mattress of his bed cradled him.  
  
He felt Bryan pull away and he blindly reached out, fingers closing around the older teen's wrist. "Stay with me." With a sigh Bryan sat on the edge of the bed and started running his hands through Rei's bangs. A soft purring filled the room and Bryan smiled. Once Rei's breathing deepened and evened out he got to his feet, moonlight eyes burning.  
  
--------  
  
Tala got up from the armchair when he heard the front door open. Bryan stepped into the room, face impassive. "Where's Hiwatari?" Tala cocked his head to one side, blue eyes questioning. Bryan only called Kai by his last name if he was angry with the other Russian.  
  
"He's on the roof. Bryan, what did Rei tell you?" The lavender haired teen folded his arms across his chest. "No more then you told me. I want to know exactly what happened." Tala tugged one of his bangs and sighed.  
  
"Rei told Kai that he loved someone else and Kai walked out on him." Bryan growled. "Absolutely fucking ridiculous. Didn't he learn anything from the kitten?" The redhead shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Tala watched Bryan disappear from the room and contemplated going with him to make sure that Kai lived through the encounter. He sank down on the couch, having decided against going to help his friend. Bryan would leave him in one piece for Rei.  
  
-------  
  
Kai turned at the sound of footsteps on the roof. He was standing at the edge next to a small storage shed. "What do you want?" Before he knew what was happening he found himself pinned to the shed's wall, pale hair and eyes the only hint of who his attacker was.  
  
"Bryan! What the hell is your problem?" Bryan's fingers dug into the other Russian's shoulders, his eyes blazing with anger. "You are." Kai started struggling, hoping to catch Bryan by surprise. The other teen slammed him against the wall again. "Tell me Hiwatari, how many people have you had fall in love with you, only to have you abandon them when things weren't going your way?"  
  
Mahogany eyes widened in shock and when he spoke his voice had a slight quiver. "What are you talking about?" The taller teen loosened his grip slightly, deep voice slightly hurt. "You know what I'm talking about. Think back to the last time you were at the Abbey."  
  
Kai closed his eyes and tried to think back to that time. His memories were mostly of training and the cruel things that Boris had said to him. There were several bright memories, of feather light kisses and softly whispered words.  
  
"Bry, I-" He was cut off as Bryan pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. The taller Russian released him. "How many Kai?" The slate haired teen watched as Bryan made his way back downstairs. He dropped to the roof, his thoughts a whirl. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Well, here's the end. Sorry about the long update but I've been working. I made a mistake anddidn't update this to the right story.Sorry about all the problemsI've caused.I hope you all enjoy it.

Tala sat up slightly and looked up, eyes blank. Bryan bent down and picked his bag up, lean body tense. "Where are you going?" The lavender haired Russian ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be with Rei. If I stayed I don't think Hiwatari would live." The other Russian nodded and sat back.

"Whatever. Sleep well." The redhead stretched back out on the couch and closed his eyes, smiling when he heard the door close. It had gone through enough abuse today. Minutes later he heard Kai's footsteps on the stairs and he sat up again, frowning. Normally Kai was silent.

"Kai?" The slate haired teen sank down into the armchair, mahogany eyes slightly distracted. "What?" Tala got to his feet and moved to stand in front of his friend. "What happened between you and Bry?" The redhead squinted slightly, certain he saw a light blush staining Kai's cheeks. "Nothing. Where did he go?"

Tala yawned before answering. "To stay the night with Rei." He smirked at the look of shock that flashed across Kai's face

------

Bryan dug the key he had taken off Rei's key ring out of his pocket and opened the door. He dropped his bag to the floor and slipped his shoes off before closing and locking the door. Setting the key on a small table he continued to the bedroom, long fingers slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He dropped his shirt to the floor and slipped under the covers, spooning Rei. The neko-jin rolled over and snuggled closer, nose brushing against Bryan's chest. He placed a light kiss on the top of Rei's head and draped an arm over his waist. Rei's purring continued and he sleepily pulled the blankets higher. He was glad that someone was willing to sleep with him.

If Kai wasn't available Bryan was just as good. He whimpered slightly, a slight smile appearing when he felt Bryan pull him closer. The only thing that would make his sleep perfect was if Kai was on the other side. "I love you." Bryan's body tensed and Rei flinched, afraid that he had driven Bryan away to.

Bryan gently tipped Rei's head up, moonlight eyes gentle. He placed a light kiss on the younger teen's slightly parted lips, tongue brushing over his lower lip. "Go to sleep." The room was silent for several seconds before Rei broke it. "Bry?"

The Russian sighed and when he spoke his accented voice was filled with loving and a slight amount of teasing. "You worry far too much. I love you as much as humanly possible, and I have for the past three years. Now relax and sleep." Bryan's hand started tracing circles on Rei's lower back and he smiled as he felt the neko-jin begin to relax.

Within minutes they were both asleep.

-------

Kai slowly opened the door and nearly tripped over something in the middle of the floor. He kicked it and when it gave slightly he realized it was Bryan's bag. Stepping over it he dropped his coat onto the chair and silently made his way to the bedroom.

The thick curtains that covered the windows were open, allowing the light from the crescent moon to wash over the room. Even though he knew what was going to greet him, he was still shocked.

Bryan and Rei looked utterly content. Rei's head rested on Bryan's chest and Bryan's arm was draped over Rei's shoulders. The blankets were pushed down to the foot of the bed, exposing the fact that one of Rei's legs were thrown over the Russian's.

Kai swallowed, mahogany eyes sad. He ran a hand through his hair. "I've caused both of you so much pain. Even after all they taught us in the Abbey about watching people, I never noticed how either of you felt about me."

He slipped off his shirt and shoes and moved to the side of the bed. He curled around Rei and placed a light kiss on the back of his neck. The slate haired teen closed his eyes and remembered when he and Rei had bought the bed.

The neko-jin had insisted on getting a bed big enough for at least four people and now, Kai finally realized why. He sat up slightly, only to be confronted by moonlight eyes. Bryan didn't move any and his eyes were hooded slightly. "It's good to see that you've managed to forgive him."

Kai shrugged and draped an arm over Rei's waist, his hand brushing against Bryan's stomach. The other Russian smiled slightly before his eyes slid shut. Kai basked in the heat of the room and drifted off to sleep, lulled by Bryan and Rei's soft breathing.

-------

Rei slowly came awake, warm even though he could feel the blankets at the foot of his bed. He moved closer to Bryan, and was unable to move too far. He cracked one eye open to see a second arm around his waist, the long fingers brushing lightly against Bryan's stomach.

He carefully rolled over under the arm, golden eyes widening in shock. Kai was deeply asleep, and completely relaxed. With a content purr he curled against Kai and smiled when he felt Bryan move closer. Rei slowly fell back asleep, filled with the feeling that their relationship might actually work out.

------

Kai sat up, wondering why the room felt so empty. The bed next to him was empty and one of the dresser drawers was half hanging out. Soft laughter reached his ears and he smiled before slipping out of the bed. He quickly changed into a pair of grey pants and a black shirt

When he entered the living room Rei was sprawled out on the floor, wearing a pair of navy pants and a black tank top. The neko-jin flashed a brilliant smile at his lover, golden eyes bright as he slowly sat up. "Morning Kai."

A plump strawberry flew through the air and landed in Rei's lap. Kai arched an eyebrow and Rei shrugged before eating the fruit. A second fruit followed the first. Kai's reflexes were the only thing that kept the fruit from hitting him. He ate it, smiling when he saw Rei get to his feet, golden eyes confused.

"Okay Bry, you have a question to answer." The Russian stepped into the doorway, a slight smirk curling his lips. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black pants that clung. "Okay." The neko-jin folded his arms across his chest. "How did you know where Kai was standing? You never looked out here."

The raven-haired teen was surprised when both Russians answered his question. "The Abbey." Bryan's eyes glazed over slightly and an almost imperceptible shiver ran through Kai's lean body. The neko-jin making up his mind stood straighter and pointed at the couch. "Sit, both of you."

The two Russians exchanged an amused look before they sat down. Rei stood in front of them, golden eyes serious. "I don't want either of you to say anything." The two teens nodded. "I love both of you. I will not tolerate fights between you."

Bryan shrugged, silver eyes lighting up. "I think we can do that." With lightning quick speed he grabbed the neko-jin and pulled. Rei found himself sprawled over the two Russians. A blush crept over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks as Kai's hands slip under the back of his shirt.

The lavender haired Russian nuzzled the neko-jin's neck. "Kai and I will just have to find something else to occupy our time with." Rei shuddered when he felt Kai nip at his shoulder. Bryan's hands joined Kai's and Rei allowed them to carry him to the bedroom.

-----

The sound of knocking rang through the apartment and Kai slipped out of the bed, taking the sheet with him. Rei and Bryan were curled together, looking peaceful. Kai smiled and pulled the sheet closer, not wanting to trip on it. The living room was half lit, the floor lamp revealing the shirts that had been discarded earlier.

"I know you're home Kai. Open the damn door already." Kai cursed under his breath, not really wanting to deal with Tala at this moment. The minute the redhead saw him he would know exactly what had happened. He yanked the door open, mahogany eyes blazing. "What?"

Tala frowned, blue eyes filled with sadness. "I realized that I needed to apologize." He gently brushed his fingers across Kai's cheek. "I still forget that you can be just as easily hurt as anyone else. I was so used to you being emotionless that I just kept talking without thinking about you. And for that I'm sorry."

Kai stared at his friend, shocked. Never in all the time since he had known Tala had the other Russian ever apologized. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You just apologized." The redhead frowned at Kai. "Dammit Kai. Stop it. I'm trying to be serious. I treated you like shit."

The slate haired Russian smirked. "I appreciate it Tala, but right now I don't care. I'm tired and it's early." Tala folded his arms across his chest, eyes drifting down to where the sheet Kai was wearing was slipping from his grasp. "Call me if the three of you ever get bored."

Tala stalked down the hall, mumbling under his breath. Kai closed the door and locked it again before heading back to the room. He just wanted to go back to sleep. The sheet slipped from his hips as he slipped back into the bed and curled against Rei. Strong fingers closed around his bicep and pulled slightly.

Kai raised himself to one elbow, meeting silver eyes. Bryan relinquished his grip and ghosted his thumb across the other teen's lower lip. "I'm forced to agree with Tala. I also acted like an ass. I went through the same hell you did. It wasn't fair of me to act like that."

The shorter Russian pressed a kiss on Bryan's thumb. "I accept." He leaned forward and kissed Bryan, mahogany eyes bright. They settled back down next to Rei, knowing that everything would be fine later in the day.


End file.
